


Maybe There’s Another Us

by thelightinwater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightinwater/pseuds/thelightinwater
Summary: Historia intrigued Ymir by being the goody two shoes. Little did she know that Historia holds a secret that she has beendyingto know.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Food
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Maybe There’s Another Us

_Chirp. Chirp._

“Historia. Explain to me about this chapter.” Historia jumped up from her seat. As she regained her consciousness, she noticed everyone is looking at her. She saw Hange was showing something from her textbook. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, signalling she couldn’t see what Hange was showing. “Hange, do not help her.” Hange slumped in her seat and put down the book.

“Uh. Um..” Historia looked down at her book and bit on her lip. _Why did I get caught?_ She thought. “What were you looking at? Mind to show me?” Mr. Smith, their homeroom teacher was walking towards her as Historia shiver while listening to his slow but loud strides. Mr. Smith was not the kind of teacher that will pick on his students, maybe today he was in a bad mood.

“What were you thinking about, Historia? Wondering why did your father left you?” Ymir’s loud voice booming through the class. Historia flinched. Ymir would take every chances she can to tease people. After Ymir’s question, the whole class broke into laughter. Historia felt the question left a mark to her face. She wasn’t thinking of anything. The class was boring. Mr. Smith was explaining about the new topic she wasn’t interested in.

Mr. Smith stopped in his track. Ymir was about to say something but after Mr. Smith glared at her sharply, she stopped. “Ymir, stop. Apologise to Historia now. You shouldn’t ask that question, it’s personal.” Historia was shaking entirely but she smiled. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for not paying attention.” Mr. Smith looked over her and nodded. “Please pay more attention next time. You have a test next week. Please sit down.” Ymir snickered in her seat. 

**

After the class ended, everyone ran out of the classroom except Eren, Ymir and Reiner. As Ymir play with her pencil, Reiner came up to her. “Why did you do that? That was harsh. I saw her running and crying.” Ymir looked up to him. His face was red, probably from a blood boiling because he was mad. “Why do you care? I thought you don’t give a damn about people? Just shut the hell of your mouth.” Ymir rose from her seat and walked out the door. Reiner was left with annoyance. He was looking at the back of Ymir’s head and muttered, “I was just stating the fact.” 

As Historia was sobbing in one of the toilet stalls, she wiped her blurry eyes. Her petite body fit right on the closed toilet bowl. “Historia? Where are you?” She heard Ymir’s voice. Her eyes widen, she didn’t expect Ymir would come to find her. “I heard your sobs. Stop crying, it’s annoying. I was joking about your father. Come on.” Historia saw Ymir’s boots under the stall’s door. It wasn’t shiny like hers, since she knew Ymir didn’t like to clean her boots. 

“How?”

“How what?” She heard a thump coming from the upper door. Assuming Ymir rest her head on the door. Historia kept quiet. She didn’t know why she was asking that. More like asking how Ymir found out about her father. The whole batch pretty much talked about it, with rumours flying around saying that she was abandoned because she was the mistress’s daughter.

Ymir looked down at her wrist. 10 minutes left. “The break period is about to end. Let’s go.” Historia sighed. She knew she wouldn’t be getting an apology from Ymir. Ymir leaned at the side of the door and waited for Historia. She came out with a reddish face and watery eyes. Ymir felt guilty but covered it off with a scowl. She grabbed the back of Historia neck and guided her to their class. “You’re small. Let me help you walk faster.” Historia startled by Ymir’s hand because it covered half of her neck but she couldn’t shake it off. Considering Ymir would grab her again even if she run. 

“I can walk by myself.” Ymir laughed. “No. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off of Attack on Titan. I just want to see both of them having a future that they are seeking.
> 
> This is my first time posting a fanfic so I don’t know how long it’s going to be.


End file.
